Agony
by Sassything
Summary: Harvey comes back from a client's meeting only to find a traumatized Donna.


CHAPTER 1

Things were better at Pearson Specter Litt these days. Both Harvey and Louis had landed four huge clients to show the world that they were back on their feet. Rachel had aced the innocence project and Mike had somehow managed to get rid of Gallow. Everyone seemed comparatively happier these days and the witty bantering was back.

Harvey had just come back from a client meeting and was heading towards his office when he saw Donna on the phone looking as pale as a ghost. He immediately knew something was terribly wrong because it was very difficult for a woman with such a strong stature as that of Donna to react like this to a phone call. He rushed towards her and asked her what's wrong but she did not answer. She just stared at the phone which had now dropped from her hand. Harvey ordered pestered and even begged her to answer but she did not do so. She was only growing paler and it seemed like she was under extreme shock. Harvey walked inside her cubicle and held her hand, though they barely touched this seemed like the right thing to do. He sat on her desk but this time he just squeezed her hand. It was only then that the tears started streaming down her cheeks and all she could manage to say was 'my parents... serious accident...' but sufficed answer had been enough for Harvey to understand the whole situation. 'Donna!' He spoke softly 'We need to rush to the hospital right now. I am sure they'll be fine' 'We?' Donna merely whispered 'yes, we' Harvey smiled sadly and took Donna's hand and guided her all the way down to the car, their fingers intertwined. Hell, he didn't care a hoot when he saw all the associates looking at them walking hand in hand and when they bumped into Jessica who gave a questioning look he just nodded his and mouthed a 'not now' to her.

The ride to the hospital took an hour and throughout the ride Harvey kept rubbing Donna's hands and whispering words of solace to her. On reaching the hospital they rushed to the nurse but were stopped by Donna's brother-in-law who told her softly 'they couldn't make it'. Donna seemed to go numb on hearing this was about to collapse but Harvey caught hold of her.

The next few hours were blur Donna was taken to have a last look at her parents. Her brother-in-law was saying something about the funeral arrangements but Donna didn't seem to listen to anything. She met with her sister Holly and they embraced each other both crying out in agony. It was only after four hours of extreme sadness and crying when Donna's brother-in-law told her that he was taking the distraught Holly home and she could stay with them if she wanted it was then that Harvey jumped in and said 'Oh, don't worry about that. I'll take care of her. You make sure Holly is okay.' With that Harvey left holding Donna's hand throughout the ride back to her home. 'Harvey, it's alright' Donna said while in the car 'I can take care of myself. You don't have to be with me, just take me home' 'Donna, you're going through something terrible and I can empathize with you since I went through something like this myself. I am here for you, okay?' Donna could only nod because she didn't even have the strength in her to argue.

On reaching her home Donna went in to shower and changed into her night clothes. When she came out Harvey said 'I will sleep on the couch, just let me know if you need anything' 'It's alright Harvey, you'll just get uncomfortable on the couch. In all seriousness just go back to your condo. You've already done enough. I really do want to be alone' Harvey sighed there was no point arguing with her when she had made up her mind so he got up to leave when Donna felt a rush of emotions and said 'or you could sleep next to me' Harvey turned around and smiled sweetly. She went to bed first followed by Harvey.

As they both lay on the bed Harvey leaned closer to her, hugged her and brushed the fresh tears that were streaming down her cheeks. He then whispered 'its okay, I am here for you. Just get some sleep Donna you need it' She slept in his arms that night.


End file.
